Super Rio Saga Deleted Scenes
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The scenes from my Super Rio Saga that I deleted for some reasons
1. AngelusXAlex

**Yo, yo, yo, guys! Welcome to the chapters that I didn't putted in my stories as I wanted them to stay rated T. This one will be after the 9****th**** chapter a day after the first torture.**

In the world of light, in the Angelus's room, this last one justly finished torturing Blu for the second time.

However, she was troubled by the fact that Blu was healed from the injuries she made him the day before.

Angelus: "How could he get healed?"

She said with a wing on her hip and the other on her chin.

Angelus: "Can it be his wife? She has plants power. No; the darkness ropes prevents the nature to act. Could it be the owl? The fire ropes has never been used on an illness. Maybe he found a way to use his powers!"

Then, she began thinking on what to do.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on her grey beak.

Angelus: "I have an idea."

* * *

Back in the cell, Alex justly healed Blu.

Blu: "Thank you, Alex."

Jewel: "We're so lucky to have you!"

She said with nudging her beak on his face.

Alex blushed.

Alex: "Stop, guys; I'm gonna blush."

Blu: "He's right; we still have to find a way out of here."

Jewel: "Do you think you can use one of your Prototype powers to break these ropes?"

Alex shook his head.

Alex: "All of my strong stuff are neutralized."

Blu groaned in impatience.

Blu: "Duke! Where the hell are you?!"

Suddenly, the same light guard as always opened the cell's door with the keys and walked in.

Blu: "Ah, come on; the torture just finished!"

The light guard shook his head.

Light guard: "It isn't for you; the Angelus wants to see the owl."

The three friends looked in shock.

Alex: "Me? But...Why?"

He asked in fear.

Light guard: "I don't know; she just wanna see you."

He said with taking Alex in his wings and walking out of the cell closing the door.

Blu: "Wait! Tell us what she is gonna do to him!"

The light guard didn't pay attention and simply walked away.

Blu: "Darn it!"

Alex: "I-Is she gonna hurt me?"

He asked in fear after seeing all the things the Angelus did to Blu.

Light guard: "I don't know."

He simply answered as he continued to walk toward the Angelus's room.

* * *

After a few minutes, the light guard entered the Angelus's room with Alex in his wings.

Alex trembled as he saw the Angelus lying in her huge bed with her back facing them.

Light guard: "Your majesty."

He said to get her attention.

Angelus: "Put him next to me."

She said not looking at them.

The light guard immediately obeyed and walked toward her bed making Alex's fear growing at each steps getting him closer to this monster.

Finally, the light guard gently putted him on the soft and comfortable bed on his back.

Alex: (Wow! Very comfortable.)

He though enjoying the comfortable bed of the Angelus.

Angelus: "Now, leave us."

He didn't asked why and immediately walked out of the room leaving Alex with that monster.

After a few soundless seconds of watching the Angelus's back, this last one finally turned to look at Alex.

Angelus: "Hi."

She simply said while Alex was shivering in fear as he was looking into her deep green eyes.

His heart was beating so fast that it could have jumped out of his chest and his feathers were changing from positions very fast.

However, he managed to talk.

Alex: "W-W-Why did you wanted to see me?"

He nervously asked.

She simply chuckled at his reaction.

Angelus: "Don't be afraid; I just want to talk to you."

Alex looked curiously.

Alex: "Talk to me? About what?"

Angelus: "Oh, I don't know."

She said with looking at her pointing feathers like nails.

Angelus: "Maybe about what you're doing in the cell with your friends?"

Alex gasped as he realized she knew about him healing Blu.

His fear grew bigger as she looked at him with an evil smile on her face that revealed everything.

Alex immediately turned his head and closed his eyes.

Alex: "Please! Don't hurt me!"

He begged in fear of enduring the same torture as Blu.

Suddenly, as he was expecting pain, he only felt a soft touch stroking his face.

He opened his eyes to see in surprise the Angelus softly stroking his face with her wing.

Angelus: "Don't be afraid; I would never torture a beautiful creature like you."

She said with a seductive smile making Alex blushing.

Then, she turned her attention to Alex's stomach still with her smile.

Angelus: "Your stomach looks so soft. Can I touch it?"

Alex: (I'm prisoner; you can do me anything.)

He wanted to say, but preferred keep his mouth shut.

Alex: "Of course, go ahead."

Suddenly, the Angelus removed the ropes from Alex's talons before removing the ones on his body and making light ropes appear and wraps them around his wings and feet before finally tying each one of them to the four corner of the bed.

Alex: "W-What are you doing?"

Suddenly, the Angelus elegantly putted her wing on his fluffy stomach and struck it softly with her seductive smile.

Angelus: "It's very soft."

She said in a gentle yet excited voice.

Alex was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the Angelus who putted her chest against his.

He blushed and closed his eyes.

Alex: (Oh God! Oh God! Her chest is so hot! But I can't do that; she's a monster! Stay focused, Alex! Stay-)

Suddenly, he was brought back to reality by the Angelus who putted him into a kiss.

Alex closed his eyes and enjoyed her tongue battling against his.

Alex: (Mince! (Geez!) Her tongue tastes so good!)

After a whole minute, the Angelus broke the kiss and nuzzled her head into Alex's puffy chest.

Alex moaned happily feeling appreciate.

Nobody ever showed that kind of affection toward him.

Then, she lowered and begun kissing his tummy making him chuckle.

Alex: "That tickles!"

Finally, she went lower and looked at his members.

Without leaving time to Alex to realize what happen, she putted a soft kiss at the tip of his length, producing an erection feeling and making Alex skip a gasp.

The Angelus chuckled as Alex's members went longer at each kiss.

Finally, once his members reached his full longer, she placed herself on Alex looking straightly into his yellow eyes.

Alex: "Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

She quickly nodded her head.

Suddenly, she putted her vagina against Alex's members, putting his penis into her vagina.

The two birds moaned at the feeling.

The Angelus was feeling pain as she was losing her virginity.

Oh, this pain. She LOVED it!

She also enjoyed Alex's cries of pleasure as she humped on him.

Angelus: "Do you love this?"

Alex didn't answered and tried to resist this pleasure the best he can.

He knew it wasn't right, mating with a monster, but he couldn't do anything.

The Angelus kept humping on him until he finally reached his orgasm and released his genital liquid inside her.

She panted in relief just like Alex as this last one was red like a tomato.

Angelus: "Did you love that?"

Despite being tired, Alex managed to answer.

Alex: "Not...Bad..."

Angelus: "Oh, but sweetheart, it hasn't begun yet."

Suddenly, she began humping her vagina into his members again making him moan hard again.

* * *

A whole hour later, Alex climaxed inside the Angelus one more time.

She wasn't even tired.

Angelus: "Ready for round 7, kid?"

She asked to the almost death owl (not really death, but so tired that he will soon lost conscious).

She didn't waited his answer and begun thrusting again.

* * *

Finally, Alex climaxed inside her for the 9th time.

He was now completely unconscious.

The Angelus smiled before finally putting Alex's members out of her now-wet-vagina.

Angelus: "This should prevent you from helping the chosen one for a while."

She said with softly stroking Alex's face with her wing.

Angelus: "Guard! Bring him back to his cell!"

Then, a light guard entered the room and took Alex in his wings, not asking why his members were inflate, and walked out of the room.

Angelus: "I hope he'll wake up soon so that we can do it again."

She said with an evil smile on her grey beak.


	2. Choice

**Here we go for another deleted chapter, guys! This one will tell us what Blu was doing in the first story, after his argument with Jewel, and what made him wanna go back. Along with his fight during the brawl.**

Blu was still looking at the lake shining under the moonlight from a branch. The same one he shared with Jewel who justly flew away after Blu unleashed his rage on her.

The same endless question was in his mind; "Did I made the right choice?"

He didn't know why, but he couldn't feel anything except sadness as he was looking at the lake.

Then, he begun to sing a little song in his head which fit very well with this situation; "Breaking The Habit" by Linkin Park.

Once the song ended, Blu sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a laser sound coming from the Brazil nut groove.

Without losing another second, he immediately flew toward the groove hopping that everybody was alright.

* * *

Later on, and after passing by his nest to take his headband along with his fanny pack, Blu was standing on a branch looking at the Red Dragons facing the blue tribe along with his friends.

Suddenly, he saw Jewel putting herself in front of Mauro and telling him that he will not touch him.

He felt very touched at this right moment, but it soon changed to shock as Mauro ordered to one of the gangsters to shoot Jewel which he was about to do.

As soon as the gangster shot a laser with his gun, Blu threw a fireball which intercepted the laser and made everybody look at Blu.

He then flew down to be happily reunited with Jewel and provocated the Red Dragons.

Immediately after, a brawl exploded between the Red Dragons and the blue tribe along with Blu's friends.

While his friends were fighting the gangsters, Blu was fighting with Mauro.

The two opponents were looking at each other with provocating looks.

Mauro: "Ready to die, birdy?"

Blu: "Not tonight, moron!"

He said with charging at Mauro who did the same.

Once they touched each other, they begun sending kicks and punches which they both dodged or blocked.

Eventually, their fists made impact with the same force sending both of them a few meters away from each other.

Then, Mauro took a laser gun from his inventory and shoot at Blu who justly threw a fireball which made impact with the laser for an explosion which made a lot of smoke on the field.

Once the smoke dissiped, Mauro was surprised to see that Blu was no longer there.

Suddenly, he turned to see Blu charging at him.

He didn't had time to react as Blu made impact with his body and naled him to the ground.

Then, it begun; Blu nailed Mauro's arms to the ground with his talons and begun punching him repeaditely in the face.

Each punch was injuring his face.

Eventually, Mauro's face was beginning to get covered in blood.

What Blu didn't knew was that all his friends were looking at him behind shocked to see him beating Mauro in cold blood.

Blu: "YOU LIKE THIS?! YOU LIKE TO COME AFTER ME AND TRY TO KILL MY FRIEND?!"

He screamed as he continued to beat Mauro who had black eyes and blood all over his face.

Finally, as he as about to deliver the final punch, Jewel grabbed his wing to stop him and the two shared a hug like in the chapter.


	3. Blu's new father

**This deleted scene takes place during the tribe getting ready to attack the Red Dragons.**

Blu and Jewel were standing on a branch, looking at the two tribes along with the Amazon creatures getting ready to attack the Red Dragon's camp.

Jewel turned to look at Blu.

Jewel: "Blu, you're sure that everything will be alright?"

Blu turned to look at the worry in her eyes.

Blu: "Everything will be alright; I promise."

These words were enough to make Jewel smile warmly at Blu.

Jewel: "I have to go now; my mom needs me for something."

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Go on; I'll join you later."

This being said, Jewel immediately flew off to go join her mother as Blu was looking at her with a smile on his beak.

Suddenly, he heard a flapping noise behind him and turned around to see the tribe's leader, Eduardo, landing on the branch close to him.

Eduardo: "Hum, hello, Blu."

This last one didn't took time to answer him and went directly at the subject.

Blu: "Why did you came here? To insult me? To mock my human traits again?"

He asked in an annoyed tone.

Eduardo looked at the ground with a guilty look before looking at Blu again.

Eduardo: "No; I came here to... apologize."

Hearing this, Blu looked at him with a surprised look.

Blu: "Apologize? About what?"

Eduardo: "For, well, for everything I've done to you since you arrived here. I'm sorry; I didn't took time to see who you really were because of my hate toward humans. I though that you would act as an enemy because you lived with them. And also because you were captivating my daughter while I wanted her to mate with a true wild bird like Roberto. I was wrong; you are as brave and trustworthy than any one in my tribe. And, if my daughter falls for you, I would be really proud to have you as my son-in-law."

Hearing this, Blu putted a surprised look on his face as he honestly always wanted to have a father, a bird, not a human, but never truly had to chance to.

Even though things haven't been pretty well at first, Blu knew that Eduardo was a good man and would truly like to have him as his father-in-law.

Without thinking Blu jumped to Eduardo, putting him into a hug which Eduardo returned to him.

Suddenly, Rafael arrived on the branch, interrupting the moment.

Rafael: "Guys! Everybody's ready for the attack!"

Eduardo: "Okay! Come on, Blu; let's go!"

He obeyed and the three birds flew to go join the others for the attack.


	4. Reidak's crime

**Deleted scene in Injustice, when Blu and his family got captured.**

Jewel slowly awoke to see Celeste standing above her with an evil smile.

Celeste: "Good morning, sleepy head."

Jewel was surprised and immediately tried to attack Celeste, only to find herself unable to move.

She then lifted her head and realized that she was laying on her back on a huge red bed with the four light blue energy rings nailing both of her wings and feet to the bed.

Celeste: "Don't waste your time trying to get free: those rings are too resistant for you."

She said with softly stroking Jewel's belly with her wing.

Jewel: "Let me go!"

She said in anger.

Suddenly, the room's door opened and someone came in; it was Reidak.

This last one walked in and went on the bed with his mate with who he shared a kiss.

Normaly, Jewel would make a disgusting noise, but since she always do it with Blu, she couldn't hate it.

Then, the two leaders of the Flock of Doom turned their attention back at Jewel.

Reidak: "Feeling comfortable there, princess?"

He asked in a teasing tone.

Jewel: "What have you done to Blu and the kids?!"

She asked in anger.

Reidak: "Don't worry; they're fine... for now."

He said with a chuckle.

Then, he softly passed his wing on Jewel's face.

Reidak: "I'm maybe blind, but I can see that you're truly pretty."

Jewel answered by spitting into Reidak's face.

He simply chuckled and whipped the saliva with his wing.

Reidak: "Don't wanna play, naughty girl? Find; we can go to our plan."

Jewe looked curiously.

Jewel: "Which plan?"

Reidak analyzed her body with his white eyes before smiling.

Reidak: "So, you've got one erogenous zone on your belly and one on your chest."

Jewel looked in shock.

Jewel: "What? How do you know that? What are you gonna do?"

Reidak simply nodded to Celeste who nodded back and bent down to Jewel.

Celeste: "So I just rub and lick them?"

Reidak nodded while Jewel looked in horror as she realized what they were gonna do.

Jewel: "No! Please don't!"

She begged them, but Celeste didn't payed attention and used her pointing feathers to rub Jewel's belly.

She immediately let out some moans of pleasure at the feeling.

Then, Celeste lowered her head to Jewel's chest which she began to lick in a passionate way.

Jewel moaned even more.

Jewel: "Please! *moan* stop it!"

She didn't listened and continued teasing Jewel's erogenous zones.

Then, Celeste lowered her free wing to her own sex and begun rubbing herself in ecstasy.

Reidak just stood there, looking at his mate pleasuring his sister-in-law as he could already feel himself getting hard.

Then, after a whole minute, Reidak could finally see Jewel's flower which was already shining with her juices.

He grinned.

Reidak: "Ok, Celeste, stop!"

Despite wanting to go further, Celeste obeyed and stopped rubbing Jewel's belly, licking her chest, which left some saliva marks there, and rubbing her own sex.

Jewel was panting in relief after the good minute of pleasure that Celeste gave her.

However, she couldn't put her mind away from Blu and the kids and still have to find a way to escape.

Suddenly, Jewel felt a cold breeze going on her now-exposed-flower between her leg which was enough to make her adrenaline rush through her body.

Then, Reidak lowered his head in front of Jewel's between legs.

Jewel lifted her to realize that her secret flower was now visible and, to her horror, Reidak's face was only a few inches away from it with an evil smile on his beak.

Jewel immediately knew what he was gonna do.

Jewel: "No! Please! Don't do this!"

However, Reidak didn't listened to her as his eyes were focused on Jewel's beautiful flower.

He then pecked it with his beak, making Jewel have a shiver between her legs.

Finally, Reidak opened his beak, let out his tongue and begun passing it on Jewel's petals, leaving saliva marks there.

Jewel immediately let out huge moans as her sensible petals were licked.

She struggled to get free, knowing that she couldn't enjoy this as she was getting raped by her mate's brother.

During her treatement, Cleste lowered her beak next to Jewel's ear and begun whispering words about her petals being licked which made her go insane.

Reidak then stopped.

Reidak: "Your petals are delicious, but a little cold."

He said in a teasing tone before opening his beak and putting his warm breath on Jewel's flower, making go even more insane.

She couldn't help but groan at the feeling.

Jewel: "R-Reidak! Please! *moan* I'm married!"

Reidak just chuckled.

Reidak: "I know. This is why I want to put you pregnant, to ruin my brother's life."

Then, he begun fluttering his pointing feathers over her now-wet-and-sensible-petals, tickling her and making her go crazy.

Reidak: "I'm excited to see how my brother will react, when he'll see that you will have MY kids."

In said in a teasing tone as he continued to tickle Jewel's petals, torturing her.

Jewel then begun to struggle her groin, trying to put away Reidak's wing in vain, only making him teasing her petals faster.

Reidak: "Okay; enough with the little games!"

He suddenly said with stopping tickling Jewel's petals and immediately opening his beak and digging his tongue deeply into Jewel's flower and juices.

Jewel immediately let out a yelp followed by huge moans as she felt Reidak's tongue licking her inside and fluids.

His oral treatment made her lost her will.

Things went even worst as Celeste joined in by rubbing Jewel's belly with her wings and rubbing her own chest against Jewel's, provoking her erogenous zones again.

Jewel went into a burst of moans as the pressure was flowing through her whole being.

As the time went on, he could the pleasure making her genital liquid flow through her body down to her licked sex.

Finally, Jewel couldn't hold herself anymore and, with a huge scream of pleasure, unleashed all her juices which flew into Reidak's beak who happily swallowed it.

Once she was done releasing her loads, Jewel was panting happily in relief before realizing what just happened.

She has been raped by Reidak and she loved this. She was feeling ashamed.

Reidak licked his beak before going back up.

Reidak: "I don't know what you eat, but it must be good! Now, get ready for the last part of your treatment!"

Jewel: "What?! But I just came into your beak; what do you want more?"

Then, she lifted her head and was shocked; Reidak was now holding his huge dick above Jewel's flower, ready to penetrate her.

Jewel: "No! Please! You can lick my petals, tickling them, licking my flower, just don't put your penis in here!"

She begged him while struggling hard to get free still in vain.

Reidak just laughed.

Reidak: "Don't worry, beauty; I will do it fast and won't go too fast at reaping your cute flower."

Jewel's face went white at those words.

Then, with one final breath, Reidak jammed his huge cock inside Jewel's flower.

Jewel immediately let out a yelp as she felt his spear penetrating her.

Reidak's huge penis didn't went very far, but was completely filling her inter space and squeezed her clitoris.

Jewel was almost screaming at the pain, but more at the pleasure.

Reidak: "OH YES!"

He said with twirling his cock to go deeper into Jewel's flower, increasing the pace and making the pain bigger.

During that time, Celeste went to Reidak and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Afterward, Reidak used one of his wings to rub Celeste's sex.

Celeste: "Oh, Reidak! You make me so hard!"

She said in pleasure, almost ignoring Jewel's scream.

Reidak started humping back and forth, lowering and elevating the pain and pleasure into Jewel.

Jewel then let out tears out of her eyes as she felt her flower being tortured.

After a moment, Reidak was about to climax.

Reidak: "A little more... A little more and... HAAAAAAA!"

He sighed in pleasure as he quickly released his seeds into Jewel.

Jewel moaned hard as she felt Reidak's genital liquid filling her stomach.

Finally, Reidak finished releasing his seeds into Jewel and putted his cock out of her flower which was now all inflated and wet of juice.

Reidak: "I putted enough seeds into you. See ya soon, future mommy."

He said in a demoniac voice as he walked out of his room with his mate, leaving Jewel to cry alone into the room.


	5. Alex & Skyler vs Supreme Hunter

**Here we go for the first unseen fight during the ultimate battle of Injustice, guys! This one will be Alex and Skyler vs The Supreme hunter**

Alex and Skyler flew backward and landed on their feet, tired.

Alex: "Mince! He's strong!"

He said as the Supreme Hunter slowly walked toward them.

Skyler: "We couldn't manage to hut him once!"

She said in panic.

Alex: "Calm down! We're gonna defeat him!"

He said as he charged at him again with his wing-blade.

The Supreme Hunter putted his giant arm to protect himself and Alex stabbed his wing-blade right into it.

Wasting no time, he followed by punching hardly Alex with his other arm, sending him a few meters away, crashing into a tree.

Skyler used her necklace crystal to shoot a laser to the Supreme Hunter, but this last one also blocked it with his arm.

He then looked at her with his red eyes, which was scaring her to death.

Supreme Hunter: "I am a human being who has been made to fuse with the virus Blacklight! If Alex is perfection, I am ultimate form! I'm like him, but a full power!"

He said with pointing one of his arms toward Skyler.

Then, he threw a red tentacle toward her at full speed, strong enough to impale her.

She was so scared that she couldn't move her body; she was dead.

As the tentacle was about to reach her, she turned her head and closed her eyes, knowing it was her last moment.

However, the only thing she heard was a clashing noise and she received some liquid on her.

She opened her eyes to see blood on her feathers.

But that was nothing compared to what she saw in front of her.

Alex was standing before her with the Hunter's tentacles piercing him through his chest.

Skyler was shocked to hell.

Then, Alex used his wing-blade to cut-off the tentacle, making the Hunter groan in pain.

Alex: "...Run...Skyler..."

He then coughed blood before falling on the ground as Skyler was looking in shock.

Skyler: "ALEX!"

She screamed with rushing to her boyfriend, next to his head.

He looked weakly at her.

Alex: "Skyler...Are you okay?"

He asked despite the fact that he was the one badly injured.

Skyler: "Hang on, Alex! You're gonna make it!"

Alex lightly chuckled.

Alex: "I don't think, Sky. It's the end for me."

Tears then begins to flow out of her eyes.

Skyler: "M-My family...I've lost them, when I was so young!"

She said filled with sorrow.

Alex: "I-I can't imagine how much, Sweetheart..."

He weakly said.

Skyler: "A-And now you?! Please...please don't leave me, Alex! I-I can't make it without you!"

He weakly used his wingtips to whip Skyler's tears away.

Alex: "That's not true, Sky. You're gonna go as far as you can...for us...You're strong, Sky. You...you can do anything!"

Skyler: B-But I'm so little!"

Alex smiled.

Alex: "That doesn't mean anything..."

He was about to give his last breath.

Skyler gave him on last kiss, before he goes...

Alex smiled weakly.

Alex: "You're always good for a smile..."

After saying that, he closed his eyes with a smile, looking peaceful.

Skyler couldn't do anything but to look at her deceased boyfriend.

The last family she had...

Skyler: (No...Not again...)

The Supreme Hunter spat in disgust and looked at her.

Supreme Hunter: "There's no reasons to cry for him; he was weak and pathetic, just like you!"

suddenly, Skyler started to feel something that she already had before.

The Hunter could see her force growing up.

Skyler: "Shut up..."

She said without turning to look at him.

She slowly went back on her feet.

Suddenly, a wave of red energy jumped out of her body, surprising the Hunter.

Her eyes turned red, red circles began to appear in her body and her wings turned red with darkness.

Her three crystals broke up during the process, meaning that her rage reached full power.

She then turned to look at the Hunter.

Skyler: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

**(Bring Me To Life by Evanescence begins to play)**

She charged at him at full speed and smashed him in the face hard, sending him away.

He whipped some blood from his face.

Supreme Hunter: "Geez! She's fast! I couldn't act in time!"

He said with throwing some tentacles at her which made a lot of dust at the impact.

Once the dust faded away, Skyler was gone.

Supreme Hunter: "Huh? Where she is?"

Suddenly, she appeared right behind him and punched him hard in the back, almost breaking his spine.

He weakly went back on his feet.

Supreme Hunter: "So, you can turn invisible?"

Skyler answered by shooting a plasma ball with her beak which smashed the Hunter hardly.

Supreme Hunter: "I HAVE ENOUGH! DIE!"

He screamed as he charged at her, ready to claw her with his claws.

To his surprise, she blocked him with only one wing.

She then putted the other one on his chest.

Skyler: "Die."

The Hunter looked in fear.

Supreme Hunter: "W-WAIT!"

Skyler then shot a red and black beam which pierced the Hunter's chest and made him flew in the air only to fall back to the ground, completely dead.

The Supreme Hunter was dead...

Skyler then turned her attention to Alex's corpse.

She slowly flew to him, still in her Outrage mode.

She then kneeled next to him and putted her right wing on his head.

His body started to shine and his wound started to disappear.

After a few seconds, Skyler ended the process and turned back to her normal form as Alex was completely healed.

This last one moaned lightly before slowly opening his eyes to meet the ones with which he fallen in love with.

Skyler was filled with joy once Alex completely opened his eyes.

He then smiled at her.

Alex: "I knew you would..."

Skyler started to have tears of joy and jumped in Alex's wings, hugging him thigh.

Alex hugged her back as they never wanted to let go of each other again.

**We have won! And thank you a lot, Sky =)**


	6. Crexis vs Sven

**Here we go for the second unseen fight during the ultimate battle of Injustice, guys! This one will be Crexis vs Sven.**

Sven was keep trying to shoot Crexis only for him to block the laser shots with his key-sword.

Sven: "Are you gonna stop!"

Crexis simply keep blocking the shots and smiled.

Crexis: "Nope."

He said with shooting a blue beam on Sven's wings which made him let go of his laser gun.

Afterward, Crexis charged Sven and knocked him out with his key-sword.

Crexis: "You're not strong enough."

**Wow! That was short! Anyway, good work, Crex.**


	7. Luca & Sorrel vs Genocide

**Another deleted scene that have been asked a lot by the readers =)**

Genocide and the Kaiju Luca were still looking t each other with deadly glares as Sorrel was healing Tomada with her green eco.

Then, Luca charged at the green monster with his claws ready to slash.

Genocide: **"DESTROY!"**

He screamed (again) with sending his tentacles at the kaiju who easily slaughtered them with his claws.

He then bit Genocide on the shoulder, penetrating his sharp teeth deeply into his flesh which made jump a jet of white blood out of the wound.

Genocide screamed in pain before Luca putted his now-covered-of-white-blood-teeth out.

He then spanned on himself and smashed the monster across the face with his tail, knocking him to the ground.

He looked at him and smiled.

Luca: "Still wanna destroy, little friend?"

Genocide weekly went back on his feet with a killing anger glare.

Genocide: **"DESTROOOOOOOOOY!"**

He screamed in a killing anger before jumping back toward Luca and smashing him hard on his left leg, making him scream in pain.

Trying to endure the pain, Luca tried to smash Genocide with his arm, only for him to low down, avoiding the attack, and grabbing Luca's arms and feet with his tentacles, leaving the poor kaiju defenceless.

Genocide started punching Luca into the chest and the face, making him spit blood.

He then delivered a final blow which knocked him on the ground, close to Sorrel and Tomada, and turned back to his normal form.

Sorrel: "Luca!"

She screamed in horror of seeing her friend knocked down.

Things went worst as she saw Genocide charging at her.

Genocide: **"DESTROY!"**

He screamed as he threw two tentacles at Sorrel.

Luckily, this last one smiled before using her blue eco to dash behind Genocide, dodging his tentacles in the process.

Before this last one could react, Sorrel used her red eco to punch hard the monster, knocking him a little farther.

However, he quickly went back on his feet, more angry than before.

Genocide: **"DESTROOOOOY!"**

He threw all of his tentacles at Sorrel in hope of killing her.

However, she smiled before focusing her light eco in her two wings.

Sorrel: "Taste the power of the light eco!"

She screamed with shooting a huge light that destroyed all of Genocide's tentacles before touching himself, disintegrating him in the process.

Sorrel panted in exhaustion as this attack tired her a lot.

Suddenly, Tomada arrived next to Sorrel and putted his wing on her shoulder.

Tomada: "You did a great work, Sorrel. Being a good healer, you're also a great fighter."

She blushed.

Sorrel: "Let's go heal Luca; he must need it."

Tomada nodded before the two flew over to Luca to heal him.


End file.
